


A Dream Deferred

by LyonessofAvalon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Books, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Love Letters, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyonessofAvalon/pseuds/LyonessofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie fell in love with words on a page that painted a picture of a girl she never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Deferred

Charlie picked up “Born Under a Bad Sign” on a whim sometime after she left Roman Enterprises. At the time, she didn’t even realize it was about the Winchesters, she just swiped it out of the bargain bin in some two bit secondhand bookshop. Sam and Dean’s identity clicked early, and she started to hunt around online to find the rest of the series.

She fell in love with Jo Harvelle. Those stories were her favorite, and she spent time combing small shops for physical copies of any books with the young hunter in them. She re-read those while continuing the series, searching the pages avidly for another mention of the blonde. When she read “Abandon All Hope” she threw the book across the room (she had never, never done that before. Books were precious), crying. Great big ugly sobs, coming up in heaving gasps. She fell asleep like that, hair stuck to her cheek, pillow damp with tears, mourning a girl she had never met.

It was a week before she picked it up again, cautiously, after having reread “The Mystery Spot”. Jo could still come back. Everyone else had, after all. It was a wild, desperate hope and Charlie knew it. 

She kept on reading, wishing. She began writing letters to Jo, little stories about what the boys had been up to, big hunts that had gone down, what would be better with her there. Eventually, she poured out her feelings into the pages, her love, her desire, her grief. The letters of her heart piled up, hidden in stuffed manila envelope at the bottom of her bag.

_Jo,_

_I think we would have liked each other, if we’d ever met. Instead, all I get are these brief glimpses, these half-baked words in someone else’s story. I wish that this had been your story. Maybe I could have co-starred in it. You and me against the world. It would have been grand._

_There’s not much new going on down here on Earth. Everything is still clicking along, monsters kill humans, humans kill each other, hunters kill the monsters. Sometimes the world tries to end. It’s being pretty half-hearted about it though. You know as well as I do that you helped save the world, even if it doesn’t remember your name That’s always the truth of it though._

_xoxo_

_Charlie_

One day she would light those letters up in flames (all except the first), trying to say goodbye to the girl that had stolen her heart without ever saying a word. Send the confessions floating up into the spangled sky overhead, releasing them to the world. The first letter she kept close to her heart, folded and reread so many times that the paper was as soft as cloth, the ink fading to gray.

A long, long way away, letter after letter appeared on the table in front of a blonde woman, sitting at a table in the Roadhouse, gouging a hole into the wood with her father’s old knife. She picked them up carefully as they grew from ashes to paper in front of her eyes.

Jo would read the words with a smile on her face, and wait.


End file.
